


A Pet Wrapped Tight

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Harry in Panties, Lace Panties, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Sequel, Vibrators, Witches, if you've read the first one you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I could have just turned you into a real pet,” Louis murmurs, and Harry still can’t see him, still frustratingly can only go by voice alone. “But where’s the fun in that? When I can do this, and see your beautiful form?”





	A Pet Wrapped Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 3 to [part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623517) and [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629091)

Harry’s aware that he can’t move. 

He can feel the collar around his neck, the one that Louis wraps so lovingly around his neck that halts all of his movements. The first time it happened he had no memory of it, but the times it’s happened since then he’s become more aware of his surroundings, of what’s happening to him.

He’s still completely and undeniably unable to move, though. 

“Bend you arm,” Louis instructs him, and Harry can feel himself doing it, Louis reaching across to him  and folding his hand over so that it rests on his shoulder. 

They’re in Louis’s home again, although Harry hasn’t the slightest how they got there. Probably something Louis did, his magic still often more than Harry is able to wrap his brain around. He can’t deny it’s not magic at this point, though. Especially not when he lays on his back on Louis’s floor, immobile because of a thin strap of what seems like simple leather.

Louis is wrapping that shimmery pink bit of fabric around Harry’s arm, the thing he calls the  _ veil, _ so that his arm can’t be unfolded. He whispers something that Harry can’t hear, but Harry knows what’s about to happen, and expects the feeling of it tightening around him, ensuring that he’s likely going to be in this position for a long time.

Louis instructs him to bend the other arm, and begins wrapping the veil around that one too, and it’s at about this point that Harry comes to the conclusion that he’s not wearing his boxers. He can feel the cool air much further up his thighs than normal, but he knows he’s wearing  _ something _ down there. Unable to move or lift his head he’s not sure what it is. Not sure whether he’s thankful for the covering or not at this point. 

He feels the tightening sensation on this arm as well and knows Louis’s locked them in place. This sort of thing didn’t used to affect him in any way, but in the last few months… Well, there’s no way to hide the semi he’s pretty sure he’s about to be sporting.

He sees when Louis notices, sees the quirk of his lips. “Good boy,” Louis says. “Such a good boy for me.”

Harry feels his face heat up, because while he can’t make any sort of expression apparently he can still  _ blush. _ He hopes for some relief that he’s sure isn’t coming any time soon.

“Bend,” Louis says again, and he’s out of Harry’s field of vision but he’s got his hand on Harry’s leg now, so he does as he’s told. Louis makes quick work of that leg, the same as the arms, and follows suit with the other one. Harry finds that all of his limbs are bent upward, like a turtle helpless on his back. 

“I could have just turned you into a real pet,” Louis murmurs, and Harry still can’t see him, still frustratingly can only go by voice alone. “But where’s the fun in that? When I can do this, and see your beautiful form?”

He feels Louis’s hand trailing down his bare stomach, and the tips of his fingers over the edge of whatever material is covering his dick. It feels thin and tiny, the way Louis’s fingers ghost over it to land on the tops of his thighs, definitely something smaller than even his normal underwear. 

“Love seeing you like this,” Louis says, his voice low. “All open and on display, just for me. My perfect boy.”

Louis leans down, directly in Harry’s vision this time, and Harry can feel his strong hands across his neck as they unbuckle the collar. The second it’s gone he feels his whole body twitch, his arms and legs reflexively pulling against the veil that’s sealed itself around them, keeping him helpless still. 

“Louis-” Harry gasps, straining against his bonds, but knowing well how little time he has to speak. “Louis, please, I just—” 

Before he can get a whole sentence out - the sentence he’s started trying to prepare for when Louis finally does let him speak - something is shoved into his mouth, and Louis’ hand is placed over his lips, firm and commanding. 

“Shh, pet,” Louis says. “I don’t think you’re ready yet.” Then he snaps his fingers, and the thing inside of Harry’s mouth expands, forcing his tongue down, and then his jaw as wide as it can go. Louis’ hand leaves his lips, it wouldn’t matter now anyway. Harry moans against the pressure, the sound barely coming past his throat with the now familiar gag in the way. 

“Soon,” Louis promises him, just like he had last time. “Soon, my love. I need your trust first.”

Harry’s chest heaves as he works to breathe through his nose, to keep his body from freaking out about the sudden intrusion in his mouth. He whimpers, his tongue automatically working to dislodge the ball even though his brain knows by now that he can’t, that his tongue isn’t even able to move at all by now. 

Moments later, Harry jumps when he feels Louis’s hand on his stomach, trailing down with soft fingers past his belly button. Finally able to move now, Harry leans his head forward and sees what looks like teal lace panties, barely trapping his dick. Louis dances his fingers lightly across the material and then all at once cups him. Harry groans, his body trying to thrust upward, to get more contact, but with his legs bent and sealed he manages to do little more than wiggle about. His chest heaves and he feels like sobbing as he feels Louis’ hand leave him.

“Alright pet, I’m not quite done with your outfit,” Louis says, and Harry could sob. He’s not even able to sit up with his arms and legs bound like this, what more can Louis add?

Strong hands grasp him around the middle and Harry finds himself rolled onto his stomach, letting out a groan as his stomach hits the carpeted floor and his arms and legs go in every direction, nearly useless as he’s not used to maneuvering them in this half-caught state. 

Louis isn’t done, though, and hauls him upright until he’s on his elbows and knees, looking like the pet that he keeps calling Harry. It’s awkward, and his head is closer to the floor than his arse, but he knows he wants to be a good boy, so he doesn’t try to fight it. 

He  _ does, _ however, lurch forward when he feels something breach his hole. Letting out a startled whimper, he feels a disapproving hand grip his hip to hold him in place, hard enough there will be bruises to remember Louis by tomorrow when he’ll have disappeared again. 

“Got this just for you,” Louis says, and Harry tries to turn his head enough but he still can’t see more than a bit of him out of the corner of his eye.

He feels whatever it is at his entrance again, but Louis’ grip seems almost supernaturally strong, and Harry can do no more than moan, low in his throat, as something is pushed inside of him, slow but unyielding. It doesn’t feel especially huge, but when it’s all the way in and Harry can feel the base flush with his cheeks, he realises that something soft is hanging between his legs. Uncomfortably, he leans his head down to look between his legs and sees a silvery tail hanging there, reaching almost to the floor. 

“My kitten,” Louis says. “It’s playtime.”

And then Harry lets out a yelp because the plug in him  _ expands, _ filling him in ways he didn’t know possible. It’s almost like its being pumped up, but Louis isn’t touching him. Once, twice, three times it pumps larger inside of him, until he feels so full and desperate. He whines, his elbows sliding forward because he feels the need for  _ something, anything, _ the plug pressing in uncomfortable ways but also in ways that make him want to say  _ please, please, touch me, I need attention, please- _

But he can’t, and the only things that come out are moans and drool and spit around the gag rendering him near silent, helpless. 

“Almost done,” Louis says, and Harry almost comes on the spot when Louis reaches down and pulls Harry’s dick out of the restriction of those delicate teal panties. But then, to his complete horror, Louis takes his hand away, and when he brings it back, it’s to buckle something around the base of his dick, loose at first but with a word of magic, tightening to an uncomfortable degree. 

“We want playtime to last a while, don’t we?” Louis says, and Harry wants to say  _ no, no, please, we don’t need that, we need that ring off—  please—  _

But he can say none of that, all he can do is try his hardest on quivering arms and legs to turn like a kitten learning to walk and give Louis a look that he hopes will get him enough pity.

It doesn’t work. 

“Oh, look at you!” Louis says, reaching out and trailing a hand across Harry’s cheek, so stuffed full that his lips are stretched in a perfect O. “My perfect kitten, already up and walking! You deserve a reward, my kitten.”

Harry knows what a reward means, and so he’s  _ almost _ prepared when Louis grabs something out of Harry’s sight and the plug inside of him springs to life, its size making the vibrations just on the edge of painful. Harry collapses back onto the carpet, desperately humping against the floor for some relief,  _ any _ relief, even when the ring tight around the base of his cock ensures that none will come. 

“My beautiful Harry,” Louis coos over Harry’s moans, the rug burn he’s getting on his cheek as he can’t even handle getting back on elbows. “Love seeing you like this, all mine to control. Helpless and begging for it. If you come over here, you know… Maybe I could do something about that little problem that you have.”

Harry hears the  _ maybe _ in that sentence, knows that Louis likely doesn’t mean to do anything about his  _ little problem, _ but he’s desperate, the vibrations inside of him feeling like they’re only growing, and as he stumbles to his elbows and knees in ways that are definitely going to hurt tomorrow, he feels the veil on every one of his limbs tighten at once - it couldn’t immobilize him any further, but he knows Louis did it to show him, once again, who he really belongs to.

He knows he belongs to Louis. He knows he always will.

Unable to do more than crawl like a drugged animal, he makes his way over to Louis, who sits back in a clear invitation to climb onto his lap. Harry does, so, laying across his legs and whimpering to please,  _ please _ help.

That’s when he feels the ring around his cock spring to life, the vibrations just as strong as the one in his arse. He collapses into a quivering mess across Louis’ legs, mindlessly humping against him as every thought leaves his mind except that he  _ needs, needs, needs, please, let him- please—  _

“What a good boy,” Louis says, and the plug inside Harry pumps larger again. 


End file.
